Journey To Love
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: Altering the end of Las Brisas. Jack doesn't kidnap Samantha, but instead leads her on a journey she'll never forget. Skewed Believer Romance


Author's Note: I haven't forgotten my WIPs and will be updating them.

Lucas had been sentenced to death and Samantha had gone on a brief vacation. During that time she tried to reconcile Lucas as Jack but somehow she still couldn't. When she got back she discovered Lucas had committed suicide and felt less convinced than ever that he was Jack. The Jack she knew wasn't suicidal and there was the whole calling her Sam rather than Samantha issue that disturbed her.

Samantha was sitting in her office when Bailey popped his head in and told her to come to the command center. In the command center, Samantha was shocked to see Ed Boast in a crisp tailored suit and his thick middle gone. Beside him an older man spoke to him and held a file folder open. Taking a seat, she found herself blushing slightly when Ed shot her a smile and gave her a wink.

The rest of the team assembled and all looked at Ed with equal confusion as Bailey introduced the older man, "This is Special Agent Danielson, he's the new deputy chief of the FBI and he wished to speak to us today."

"Thank you, Agent Malone," the man began. "The VCTF has proven on the whole to be an asset to the FBI, but I would feel better if you had some new blood and someone whom I've chosen personally."

Although the group had expected some changes now that the Lucas trial was over and done with, the hadn't expected it quite so soon. The presence of Ed Boast was unexpected and Samantha was intrigued by the change in his appearance.

"This is Agent Newquay, whom you will come to know as Edwin, Jackson, or Albert," Danielson gestured to Ed and looked inquisitive.

Giving a broad smile, Ed responded, "I'm going by Jack these days."

Nodding, Danielson continued, "Agent Newquay has been with the bureau for the last ten years and is one of the best agents I've ever had the privilege of knowing. Now although Agent Newquay is new to the VCTF and has been in the field up until recently, he is your equal Malone."

Jack cleared his throat and the man amended, "Technically he's your superior, but he has agreed to work here for a while as a personal favor to me."

With that, Danielson handed Bailey a file and announced, "There has been a rash of murders across the US and Europe that are all connected. We may have to go oversees on this one, Malone, I think I'd like Jack to be the primary on this one."

Jack fought to suppress a triumphant grin as he said, "I won't let you down, Sir."

Danielson left and the team stared in shock as Ed began the meeting by stating, "I'm sure you're all a bit surprised to see me, so perhaps you have some questions we should get out of the way before we get down to business."

"Sher- er, Agent Newquay, was it?" Malone began.

"Jack is fine Malone, I don't get my jollies from my job title."

"Who the hell are you?" Bailey growled, his temper flaring at the subtle jibe.

With a beleaguered sigh, Jack explained, "I've been an agent for the last decade, most of my time was spent undercover. When you have George run my name as I am sure you will, you'll turn up the fact that I am Albert Jackson Edwin Newquay. Son of the late senator and possess assets in a variety of corporations in excess of 300 million dollars."

"What the hell was that bullshit in Otis about?" John sulked as he looked at the newcomer.

"I wasn't authorized to blow my cover as the good Sheriff, beyond that I can't discuss it, it was strictly need to know. All you need to know is I have an MD, a Ph.D. in Psychology, am a profficient hacker. And like Samantha here, I am a trained profiler."

The team sat in stunned silence as they digested all that he had told them. Never in all their years had someone waltzed in and taken control like that.

"Now Malone, everyone has the files on the case in front of them, why don't you begin to brief everyone," Jack commanded and took a seat near Samantha.

As Malone spluttered his way through the briefing, Samantha stole glances at their newest team member. Although it was Ed's face, the sleek body and the confident attitude was a shock. Drifting into a daydream about being alone with him and him taking her on the conference table, Samantha turned crimson when she realized Ed was looking at her and seemed to know what was on her mind from the inquisitive crook of his brow and the slow sensual smile that curled his lips.

Bailey finished the presentation and inquired, "What are your thoughts, Sam?"

"Well I- that is-" Samantha flailed, still bright red. She'd barely heard anything he'd said and tried desperately to cover.

Rescuing her, Jack interjected, "Dr. Waters and I were just discussing the idea of going to lunch and comparing notes for a composite profile."

Slightly annoyed and embarrassed, but also grateful, Samantha nodded, "I think we need to compare notes."

"All right, then Sam, you and Ed er- Jack work on your profile. George start running the victims through the system in case anything was missed. John since the most recent killing was right here in Atlanta you could interview some of the witnesses. Grace is going over the latest victim in the lab right now."

Standing up, Jack pulled out Samantha's chair and she collected her purse from her office. As they walked to the parking garage, Samantha thanked him, "I appreciate what you did back there. I seem to be distracted today."

"That's quite all right, Samantha."

As he spoke a shiver ran down her spine. The way he said her name as Samantha instead of Sam reminded her of how she'd envisioned Jack sounding. On his tongue the common name sounded sensual and exotic, it was almost as if he verbally caressed her when he said her name. There was something very intimate between them, though she wasn't quite certain of what it was.

He held the door to a sleek Mercedes open for her and she slid in without protest. When he got in and started the car, she blurted out, "Why do you go by Jack?"

"Why not? Albert doesn't suit me."

"What about Ed? I'm used to calling you Ed," Samantha suggested.

At her desperate tone Jack smiled. Samantha had been clearly effected by him and he was enjoying it tremendously. Time to start pushing the boundaries further Jack decided.

"Why don't you want to call me Jack?" he countered.

"I didn't say that," she protested.

"Then why did you question how I prefer to be addressed?" Jack drawled. "Seems to me you have a problem with it."

"Well there was the whole Lucas trial," Samantha began.

"Funny. You know Samantha, I've heard you call him Lucas but you never called him Jack. You gasped Jack when you saw the rose on Ted Skowran's body back in Otis; but not once have I heard you call Lucas Jack. Why is that?"

When she didn't answer, he suggested, "Could it be that you don't accept Lucas as Jack, that he didn't meet your expectations and fantasies?"

"Fantasies!" Samantha cried. "Why would you say that?"

"A man pursues you for a nearly a decade and perpetrates the most unspeakable acts in the name of love over and over for you. How can you not be affected?"

"What are you, some rejected witness for the defense?" Samantha grumbled.

Laughing, Jack replied, "No Samantha, merely perceptive. I'll believe you if you repeat two things to my satisfaction."

"This is childish," she protested. "Fine."

"Say, Donald Lucas is Jack," he commanded. Samantha parroted back the line in a dull voice that lacked conviction and Jack continued, "Now I want you to say, I don't have sexual fantasies about Jack."

Primly she smirked as she repeated, "I don't have sexual fantasies about Jack. Satisfied?"

"Interesting," Jack remarked flicking a glance over her as he parked at the restaurant.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded in annoyance.

"Well," Jack drawled. "You said Lucas was Jack with no conviction and your nipples could have cut glass as you mentioned Jack and sexual fantasies. Clearly you believe your Jack is out there and want him. You don't wish to call any man by the name Jack because you feel that name belongs to the man of your dreams."

At that Jack got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. Samantha stormed out, "Don't Psych 101 me."

Taking her arm before she could protest, Jack informed her, "Samantha, you're far to complex for a simple explanation. I've been analyzing you for sometime now."

"Let's get the damn profile done, Jack" Samantha hissed as they sat down and ordered.

"Yes we let's get the business out of the way before I enjoy the pleasure of your company," he agreed charmingly.

As Samantha began to really look at the case file, she felt a wave of shock. The case had a lot of the marking of Jack's signature. Each murder was different they couldn't be Jack and yet they seemed exactly like him.

"Jack, these look-"

"Like the work of Jack-Of-All-Trades who was supposed to be Donald Lucas and dead," Jack interjected.

"You noticed? Do you think it's a copycat?" she asked.

"No Samantha. I think Jack is a free man and killing. If we probe deeply I think you'll discover each of the victims is connected to you. How would you feel if Lucas wasn't Jack?"

When she hesitated, he entreated, "Just between us. Come on Samantha, talk to me."

"Relieved, Lucas never fit and-" she trailed off and began to cry.

"Shh," Jack comforted and moved to the seat beside her. Drawing her against him, he was pleased when she offered no resistance. Softly he murmured, "You feel guilty because you're attracted to Jack."

Nodding miserably, she sobbed, "It's worse than that. I love him. I've been in love with him for years. Lucas was like an answer to my prayers because he was so lackluster and unattractive, but I always knew."

"That he wasn't Jack?" he pressed and pulled out a handkerchief from inside his jacket.

"Yes," she answered and accepted the handkerchief he offered her.

Drying her eyes, she gazed into his dark eyes and asked, "What am I going to do?"

"Well, first thing we finish our lunch. Then we go to the crime scene and see if there's any message from Jack that the authorities missed."

"Seems odd having two Jacks," she commented.

"Maybe we're the same," he offered innocently.

Samantha laughed and they finished their meal. Afterwards at the apartment they found using a UV light in Jack's trunk the words Samantha half hoped and half feared they would find, _Love you Sam_ When she read the words she recognized the writing immediately better than she recognized her own. They returned to the VCTF to share their revelation. Leaving Jack at his office, Samantha went to Malone's office.

"Bailey, it's Jack," she told him.

"Yeah he's irritating but we have to tolerate his presence."

"No. I mean THE Jack. Lucas wasn't Jack. The murders are Jack's work. We went to the crime scene and found a message."

"Sam, forensics found nothing there like that."

"Bailey, you know me. Jack saw it too, I'll show you."

Reluctantly, Bailey went with Sam to the crime scene and when they went the message was gone. Bailey was kind about it but suggested Samantha take the rest of the day off. Even when she protested that Jack saw it too, he insisted.

Returning home, Samantha felt furious. How dare Bailey not believe her after all the years and hours she'd put in! Damn Bailey and the bureau, she'd call Jack and- Samantha felt like screaming when she realized she didn't have his number. As she began to dial the VCTF, a knock at the door distracted her.

"Jack!" Samantha gasped when she opened the door.

"Samantha I heard from Malone, I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen."

"I appreciate anyway," she sighed and gestured for him to come inside.

Following Samantha to the couch, he said, "The message was there, I saw it too. He must have been watching you and removed it after we left."

"And the game begins again," she sighed in a mixture of wistfulness and annoyance.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Jack questioned.

"Do? What is there to do? I'm living in suburbia, Bailey won't listen, and Jack is on the loose."

"Samantha, doubtless you have a great deal of vacation time built up, take all of it off and we'll investigate together," Jack suggested.

"You just arrived, how can you-"

"Allow me," Jack interrupted and withdrew his cell phone. Punching in a number he spoke into it, "Danielson, it's Jack. Malone is not taking the investigation seriously, so I need to pursue this one on my own."

A moment passed as Jack listened, then he spoke into the phoned, "Yes indeed. Well perhaps I can take over when I get back; but this is too important to let go, we could have a real problem on our hands."

Jack closed his phone and smiled triumphantly, "No problem Samantha. Now just call Malone and we can leave for the next closest crime scene which is in Charlotte. I'd suggest I drive us to there and the on to the scene in Virginia. I'll book us flights to California from there."

"This stupid house was more than I could afford and I'm not sure how many tickets I can afford if this goes beyond California," she confessed.

"No worries, Samantha. I have plenty of money."

"I can't let you do that Jack," Samantha protested.

"This case is more important to me than you realize," Jack countered. "Call Malone, I'll be here to collect you and your luggage at 8 AM."

"Okay. Thank you," she replied and impulsively kissed his cheek.

Walking away from the house, Jack slid into his car and smiled. Things were falling into place nicely...

Samantha hung up with Bailey and then dialed Angel to take care of Chloe. As she went to pack her suitcase, everything in her wardrobe seemed prudish and unattractive. There wasn't really time to go shopping so she would have to make do. Placing articles of clothing in her case, Samantha thought about Jack. He was irritating and engaging all at once and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Placing a black lace bra and panties in her case, a blush stole across her face as she imagined wearing it for Jack and letting him slowly remove them.

True to his word, Jack arrived at precisely 8 AM the next morning. After Jack closed the passenger door behind her and slid in he handed her a tall foam cup of cappuccino. Samantha thanked him and tried to stop blushing. Somehow Jack's very presence made her feel flustered and tongue tied.

"Ready to hit the road?" Jack inquired as he started the engine.

Samantha nodded, "Yes. Thank you for doing this, Jack."

"I figure we'll arrive in Charlotte about 10:30ish and we can go straight to the crime scene," he informed her.

"Jack, what do you think happened to the message we found yesterday? I mean I know it disappeared, but why would Jack do that?"

Carefully weighing his words, Jack replied, "I'm sure he has his reasons, what we need to do is figure out the why behind them. Let's discuss his obsession with you, Samantha."

"Um, I don't see what good it will do," she squirmed.

Reaching into his jacket, Jack withdrew a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Do you mind?"

"No," Samantha shook her head, relieved to have him momentarily distracted. In the close quarters of the car she noticed the faint exotic scent of his cologne and she twisted uncomfortably in her seat.

Taking a puff, Jack cracked his window and exhaled away from Samantha as he drawled, "I've read the Trades case extensively, Samantha. Not once has it ever been established why he was obsessed with you, don't you think we should explore it?"

"I guess," she sighed reluctantly.

"Now, Jack killed your husband, correct? Why did you disappear off the face of the earth for three years?"

"To hide from him."

"Not very effective hiding, Samantha," Jack chided. "I think hiding at your best friend's house was hardly an effective hiding place. How do I know that you weren't meeting with Jack secretly?"

"How can you even ask that?" she demanded in outrage.

Exhaling thoughtfully, he responded, "You're very obviously sexually attracted to him."

"That means nothing!" Samantha hedged.

"True, you do seem rather repressed," Jack agreed.

"I'm not repressed!" she protested angrily.

"If you say so," Jack shrugged.

"Well, I'm not," she huffed.

"Okay," he nodded and turned on the radio to the classic station.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack took in the angry expression on Samantha's face and laughed inwardly. His Samantha needed him, whether she realized it or not, Jack decided looking at the outline of her hardened nipples through her blouse with interest and at her blouse with aversion. Taking a sip of his cappuccino, Jack concluded it was a cool enough temperature for phase two and began to tailgate the car ahead of them.

Jack waited until they were nearing the store he had chosen and at an approaching intersection, slammed on his brakes. Samantha shrieked as lukewarm cappuccino stained her blouse. As Jack handed her his handkerchief and apologized he pulled in in front of the boutique. Leaning back to grab her suitcase which he'd unzipped when he put in the back seat, Jack started to offer her his cappuccino which he managed to spill all over the contents of her bag.

Holding up an identically stained blouse from her bag, Jack apologized, "Samantha, I'm so sorry."

"Accidents happen," she sighed as she looked at her clothing swimming in cappuccino.

"I tell you what, since it's my fault, and you have nothing to wear, let's go into one of these stores and I'll buy you something new to wear."

"Jack, I can't go into a place like that looking like this," Samantha protested, pointing to the upscale store.

"Not a problem, just give me 10 minutes and I'll be right back with new clothes for you," Jack told her. Opening the back door, he grabbed her suitcase and informed her, "I'll just take care of this and see if I can't get some towels to dry it out."

Before she could stop him, Jack was out of hearing distance and Samantha sat and considered the mess the morning had been so far. In the boutique, Jack placed Samantha's suitcase in a trash bag and collected the shopping bags of garments he'd already chosen and paid for along with an elegant leather suitcase that matched his own. The clerk indicated which bag held a somewhat conservative blouse that would placate her. Later Samantha could see what he'd bought her to wear.

Jack came back to the car and put the new suitcase and the bags in the trunk except for the one with the conservative blouse which he handed to Samantha as he got in. Checking around, Jack was pleased he managed to only douse Samantha and her clothing, the car was still intact, not that it would matter for long, they would change vehicles very soon.

"Here. Why don't we stop for breakfast and you can change in the ladies room?" Jack offered.

"Okay, but where's my suitcase."

"Everything you need is in the trunk, Samantha," he assured her.

At the restaurant, she changed and they ordered. Watching Samantha, Jack inquired, "All better?"

"Yes, thank you but this really wasn't necessary."

"My pleasure," Jack assured her. "Now enough about clothing. Let's talk about you and Jack."

Samantha giggled suddenly and he gave her an inquisitive look. So she explained, "I'm sorry, but with your name being Jack it just sounds odd hearing you say that. What about Jack do you want to know?"

"I want to know about how intimate the two of you have been, Samantha."

"Never. I've never- that is-" Samantha spluttered.

Amused Jack purred, "There are many forms of intimacy, Samantha. Whether you like it or not, you have a mental bond with him, don't you?"

"Yes," she admitted reluctantly. "Time and again he's claimed we're the same."

"Claimed implies you don't agree," Jack pointed out.

Samantha started to speak and then stopped several times before confessing, "It's more like I don't want to agree."

"You can't deny what you are Samantha, even if it frightens you," Jack stated.

"Maybe. But what if what I am is too horrible to face?" she hesitated.

"There is beauty to be found in all things Samantha. Jack's creations have a brutal beauty to set off your beauty. Just as you must have a dark side to set off his dark side. Good cannot exist without evil. Good is only good if darkness is there to define it as such. Jack defines you as his soulmate, does he not?"

"I-I think so," Samantha stammered.

"You're angelic Sam for the VCTF and for Jack you're his equal, a goddess to accompany him. Sam is given lessons in death because she isn't worthy. Samantha would be treasured and kill alongside of Jack. So now we must ask who is Jack?"

Uncomfortable with the conversation, Samantha sighed, "You have the answers, you figure it out."

"Samantha, you're the only one that knows, can't you see that? You define Jack as he defines you. The part of you that you fear is the greatest truth in your life and that is how Jack knows you so intimately and by the same token, that part of you that scares you knows Jack," he informed her.

"Maybe," Samantha hesitated.

"But the question is, do you want to know who Jack is," he pointed out.

"No," Samantha disagreed. "Not do I want to know. I can't deal with the consequences. If I knew who he is, I might-"

"Hence why I said earlier you're repressed," Jack interjected and paid the waitress when she went past.

Neither said anything as the got in the car and their journey resumed. Samantha felt torn as Jack drove. For years she had fantasized secretly about Jack and no one ever realized it before until Agent Jack Newquay came along. Bailey and her friends were completely unaware she was attracted to her nemesis. When Lucas was arrested it had been both a disappointment and a relief. While it was disturbing to imagine Lucas as Jack, at least she hadn't had to deal with her feelings for him any longer. Now her companion seemed determined to make her face what she'd avoided for so long.

Jack lit a cigarette and surreptitiously observed Samantha. Every admission drew her one step closer to being his. Her VCTF friends had ignored the obvious and never confronted her about it, but he would push her as far as necessary to make her admit how she felt about him. They arrived at the crime scene in Charlotte and went inside. Jack pretended to search for a luma light message for several minutes before "discovering" it.

The message read, _Want You Sam_ and Jack watched Samantha's reaction carefully. She was trying to appear professional but her body was betraying her. Watching her breath quicken Jack knew the message was having the desired effect. Time to push even further.

Standing behind her, Jack murmured sibilantly, "Want you Sam. That's the most sexual any of Jack's messages have been isn't it?"

She shivered and Jack fought to keep from revealing himself at that moment as she softly whimpered, "Yes."

"Perhaps it's good there aren't other agents with us. Seeing this message could give creedance to the rumors," he commented softly.

"R-rumors? What rumors?"

"Come on, Samantha. You have a man obsessed with you for a decade who leaves a trail of bodies that has never been fully determined in quantity, that's well over twenty deaths. How could you not expect people to talk? Why the incident at Robin Poole's alone was fodder for gossip."

"You mean that I supposedly killed Darla Turner?" she asked in confusion.

"No, Samantha. Robin had some interesting tales to tell and the stories went all around the agency."

"Criminals often lie," Samantha sighed wearily.

"True," Jack ceded. "But this wasn't anything of that nature. She discussed at length with several agents, myself included about the conversation between you and Jack. According to her the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it."

"That's not true!"

"No?" Jack pressed.

"I-I- maybe. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore!" she snapped and ran out of the house.

Pleased, Jack went outside to where Samantha was sobbing by the car. Without a word he took her in his arms and held her. _That's it_, he thought. _Give me your tears, my Samantha. Weep for yourself all you like love, it won't change who you are and what we are to each other._

Looking up at Jack through watery eyes, Samantha's breath caught. Rain began to cascade down and before she fully realized what was happening, their lips met in a kiss. Slow and tenuous, their mouths joined and she clung to him as the only steady thing in her world. Two thoughts coursed through her as they kissed: that she wanted him very much and that no man's touch had ever felt so right outside of those few minutes of contact she'd had with Jack over the years. Silently their faces moved apart and they got into the car to drive to their next destination.

Jack drove them from Charlotte to Virginia. As the car sped along, Samantha tried to collect her thoughts, Jack Newquay and Jack Trades swirling about her mind. Years of pent up emotion and desire seemed dangerously close to the surface and Samantha wasn't sure which Jack was responsible for it. Closing her eyes, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the unbearable moisture between her thighs had nothing to do with the rain that was evaporating rapidly from her hair. Whether they found Jack or not, Samantha knew nothing would ever be the same again after her journey.

Jack tried to keep his eyes on the road but found his gaze drawn back to Samantha. As she squirmed in the passenger seat, he could tell she was as uncomfortable as he was. Watching the play of desire on her face and her nipples straining against the blouse he bought her, his shaft pressed hard against his zipper. Soon he would have his Samantha, but he had to remain in control. Staring at the road again he focused on the ways he'd like to kill Bailey Malone and John Grant. Feeling slightly more in control, Jack drove into Richmond Virginia to the crime scene which was near Samantha's old home from when she'd been married to Tom.

Pulling up to the house, Jack noted with amusement that Samantha had a flicker of recognition. The house was very near to where she'd lived with Tom and that was why he had chosen it, Samantha had to face who she really was and whom she had always been. Loving a dead man was easy because he no longer cheated on her or yelled at her, but Jack knew the location would bring Tom's betrayals to the forefront of Samantha's mind.

Inside the house, Jack pretended to search for the lumalite message and waited for Samantha to find it. When she spotted it she gasped as she read, _Want You Sam_ Seeing the message she turned bright red and Jack was pleased at the effect it had one her. She quickly ran outside and silently Jack followed behind.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" Jack inquired, even though he knew exactly what was wrong.

"I-" she trailed off. Then she began, "I can't do this, Jack. Maybe it's not really Jack-"

"You and I both know better," Jack interjected.

Sighing Samantha shrugged, "So what. What difference does it make? Jack will continue to kill, whatever I do and he won't let me go."

"But Samantha, I don't think you want him to let you go," Jack purred silkily.

"Can't you understand how hard this is?" she asked, her voice raw with emotion.

Gently, Jack walked around her and wrapped his arms around her. Whispering against her sensitive neck he knew it would disturb her further as he murmured, "Don't be scared, Samantha. It's okay that you want him."

"I don't!" she shot back.

"Don't you?" he countered. "The message said he wants you and that's what disturbs you, Samantha. Because you want Jack. Because when you read those words it made you very aware of the desire that's always bubbling beneath the surface."

"He's a murderer," she said weakly.

"Maybe, but I bet if I told you I were Jack and wrapped my arms around you like this you'd beg me to take you where you stood, instead of whimpering under your breath and grinding against me."

"You son-of-bitch!" Samantha exclaimed as she spun around to slap him.

Jack caught her hand and kissed her harshly. The kiss was brutal and he savaged her mouth roughly. It was punishing and passionate. His grip on her was light, she could have easily pulled away, instead she met his harsh kiss. Even when the edge of his incisor nicked her lip and he tasted a bit of coppery blood in their kiss, she clung to him, if anything the small bit of violence roused her further. Samantha was at the edge whether she was ready to admit it or not, Jack decided.

Pulling away from her, Jack announced, "It's getting a bit late and our flight to LA isn't until tomorrow morning, what do you say we find our hotel?"

"Okay," she replied dazedly.

As she allowed Jack to guide her into the car and he drove to the hotel, Samantha wondered what had just happened. Jack Newquay was an FBI agent and he'd just kissed her with the fierce intensity she imagined Jack would have. Her knees were weak and she felt dizzy. Maybe she needed some sleep and to try and focus on the case. But first she desperately needed a shower and to relieve the sexual tension which seemed to be increasing without letting up. The thought of stripping off her clothes and touching herself seemed more welcome by the minute as she considered both Jacks and tried to stifle a groan of frustration.

When they arrived at the hotel, Samantha was a little surprised by how nice it was. Even more she was annoyed when she found out there were sharing a suite. However when they got upstairs she realized she needn't have worried. There was a living room with a bedroom and private bath off either side. As the bellhop deposited their cases, she couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed. On the one hand sleeping with Jack would be wrong and on the other hand she wanted him. Somehow both Jack Newquay and Jack Trades were fusing in her mind.

"Jack, where's my suitcase?" Samantha demanded as she looked at the elegant leather bags.

"Your suitcase was quite hopeless, along with the clothing inside. This suitcase has everything you'll need in it," Jack assured her and carried it into one of the bedrooms for her. Earlier he'd slipped the clothes he'd bought out of the bags and into her new suitcase.

"You should have asked before throwing my things out," Samantha fumed.

"Maybe," he shrugged, then drawled, "but those clothes were no real loss. I picked out much nicer ones."

Samantha opened the case as he left to take his case to the other bedroom. Pleasure and irritation warred as she surveyed the contents of the case. Every item was expensive and feminine, no hint of her usual FBI style. The items were beautifully, but woefully unacceptable for work. A deep crimson blush stole across her face when she found the silk and lace underwear he'd replaced her plain cotton pieces with. Even her black bra and panties she'd thought sexy would have been tawdry next to the expensive and elegant whisps Jack had purchased.

Samantha walked into the living room where she found him sitting with a stack of files and she protested, "I can't wear that stuff."

"It's the correct size," Jack stated innocuously.

"It's not that."

"Oh then you think I have lousy taste," Jack suggested sadly, hiding the gleam of amusement in his eyes by holding the file folder up.

"No," Samantha reassured him. "They're lovely, but they're not work appropriate."

"We're not at the VCTF," Jack pointed out.

"I won't wear them," she sulked.

"Fine by me," Jack replied and blatantly undressed her with his eyes.

The gesture both infuriated and aroused Samantha as she stormed into her room and slammed the door. Jack was bemused as he heard her begin to shower. Imagining Samantha naked and wondering if she was relieving the arousal that had been mounting between them, Jack went into his room and showered as well, lingering to relieve his own frustration.

About an hour later, they met in the living room, showered, dressed and a bit of the edge taken off the sexual tension between them.

"That dress looks beautiful, Samantha," Jack complimented her as he took in the lacy dress adorning her figure.

"Thank you. Look Jack I'm sorry that I snapped earlier, it's just-" she hesitated.

"You wear your suits like armor and you feel very vulnerable dressed like this?" Jack supplied.

"Yes," she agreed. Then brushing her lips against his cheek she thanked him, "They're lovely, thank you Jack."

"Samantha, would you-" Jack began than changed his mind. "Shall we grab some dinner at the restaurant downstairs?"

In the elevator, Samantha wondered what he'd been going to say before he stopped himself and she asked, "What were you going to say originally before we headed downstairs."

"Nothing," Jack dismissed.

"Jack, you aren't the only one who can assert their will when necessary."

"Oh really?" Jack drawled with amusement.

On impulse, Samantha pushed him against the wall of the elevator and kissed him hard. Jack threaded his fingers through her hair and eagerly met her lips. They broke apart when the elevator reached the first floor.

Catching her breath and straightening her dress Samantha teased, "So what were you going to say earlier?"

"Actually, you must have read my mind, because I'd been going to ask for a kiss," Jack told her with a grin.

Laughing, they went into the restaurant and were seated. Dinner was marked by light flirtation and casual conversation, they agreed to put the case aside over their meal. When they went back to their suite, Jack suggested Samantha get some rest because they had a long day ahead of them. A bit tired, she agreed and they had a short and gentle kiss as they parted company.

Jack waited in the living room until he was positive Samantha was asleep and slipped his laptop out of his luggage. The only internet connection in the room was in the living room, so he had to wait until she was sleeping. Punching in the pass code, Jack accessed his main computer through his laptop and smiled as Samantha's face filled the screen. He would check his email a bit later, but for now he's enjoy watching his Samantha on the screen until she was his at last or at the very least, awake. Taking a piece of hotel stationary, Jack scribbled idly. On one page he drew Samantha and on another he jotted down ideas to employ in furthering their courtship.

Jack blinked as the screen swam before him. Perhaps he should go to bed in a little while, but he wanted to check his business email quickly before he did. Pulling out his glasses, he began reading and responding to the various emails his contacts from around the world sent on everything from information about people in Samantha's life to financial tips so he could finance his ongoing courtship. Nearly an hour later, Jack's head slowly slumped and the screensaver popped up as he dozed off.

As Jack slept, Samantha roused up. For over an hour she'd tossed and turned. Sitting up, she noticed the light under the door, maybe Jack was still awake. The sensible thing to do was to stay in her room. Parading around in the feminine nightgown she'd found in her bag could lead to trouble, but Samantha couldn't seem to help herself. Pulling on the filmy robe that came with it, she opened her bedroom door and walked into the sitting room.

Samantha saw Jack sitting at the desk and walked closer. He had on a pair of gold wire frame glasses that perched sexily on the edge of his nose. For a moment she stood watching him sleep and was about to walk away when she decided to look at his computer screen and see what he was working on. Looking at the screen, she was shocked to see a slide show of pictures of herself. Taking a step back her eyes flew to the papers on the desk, a very good likeness of herself and a list. Although her mind was already racing ahead to who Jack really was, the list confirmed it. Words covering the rest of their itinerary written in the hand she knew better than her own.

Silently, Samantha turned around and walked back into her room. The sensible thing would be to phone for help or to handcuff him as he slept. Instead she sat in the darkness considering the revelation that Jack wasn't an agent but rather was her Jack.

Her Jack? Samantha thought irritatedly. When had he become hers?

Who was she kidding, she decided. Jack had been hers since she first knew of his existence. The question was, was she ready to be his Samantha. It had been both annoying and arousing when Jack had forced her to discuss her attraction to her stalker. Mentally she kicked herself for not realizing sooner. Only Jack had the ability to elicit such extremes of emotion out of her. Whether he was grilling her about her stalker or kissing her, every moment had been more vibrant somehow than most of her life.

Kissed her, Samantha mentally groaned. She had admitted to her most taboo desires and allowed him to kiss her. Jack's kisses were passionate and intense, much like the man himself. Now Samantha had to figure out what she really wanted. Part of her wanted to march in the other room and arrest him, part of her wanted to shoot him, and more than anything she wanted to go into the other room and have him carry her into his room and make her his in every sense of the word.

Jack roused up as the sun was coming up and looked around in a panic. He'd only meant to close his eyes and had fallen asleep in a very dangerous manner. Samantha might have come in and seen him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jack gathered his computer and papers and put them safely away in his room. Climbing into bed, Jack dozed uneasily for a couple hours.

Samantha stood over her suitcase and gazed at the clothes inside. Knowing she would be wearing something that Jack had bought for her gave her a feeling of exhilaration and heightened awareness. Selecting underwear and a dress, Samantha felt slightly aroused just by getting dressed. Knowing who Jack was made every moment forbidden and it thrilled her to abandon good girl Sam. Standing in front of the mirror, she brushed her hair out and took in her appearance. The dress was a deep burgundy velvet that seemed to scream property of Jack Trades. Walking out into the living room, she read Jack's pleasure on his face and she felt decadent.

"You look lovely," Jack commented.

"Thank you," she smiled with pleasure. Looking at Jack Samantha knew what she wanted and also knew that she would enjoy herself tremendously. Gazing into his eyes, she asked, "How did you sleep last night? I saw the light on in the living room, very late."

"Oh?" he countered in a feigned casual tone. "I hope I didn't disturb your sleep."

"You were fine, it was the dreams that were the problem. I was kind of afraid that I had disturbed you and kept you up," she answered innocently.

"No," he assured her. Then Jack's face darkened and he demanded, "What dreams?"

"Well," she began with feigned reluctance. "Ever since I knew in my heart that Lucas wasn't Jack, I've had these dreams. I'll dream about Jack and sometimes I'll cry out in my sleep."

"You have nightmares about Jack?" he questioned.

"Oh no, I almost wish they were nightmares," Samantha purred. Then almost whispered, "They're very erotic and sometimes when I dream about the things he'd do to me I-"

Samantha trailed off and watched with amusement as Jack struggled to maintain his facade. To her delight his manhood was clearly outlined against his pants, her words having had the desired effect. Then in a cheerful voice, Samantha suggested, "Shall we go have breakfast?"

"Sure," Jack struggled to respond and escorted her to the hotel's restaurant.

In the elevator Samantha apologized, "I'm sorry if I was too frank with you back in the suite about Jack it's just that- well sometimes the dreams are just so intense that I-"

"You were fine," Jack assured her rapidly and changed the subject, "So are you all packed for out flight after breakfast?"

"Yes," Samantha responded and allowed Jack a bit of respite over breakfast discussing their supposed case.

After breakfast they went to the airport and flew to the next supposed crime scene. Samantha pretended to study the crime scene in LA and studied Jack instead. He was a genius as she always knew but he was also very handsome and charming. Perhaps it was a good thing that Jack never revealed himself to her. As a phantom, Jack was hard enough to resist, in the flesh Samantha knew it wasn't a matter of if she would fall, but when.

When they left the crime scene and checked into a hotel, Samantha asked Jack if they could talk once they got to their suite. Sitting beside Jack on the sofa, Samantha began, "Jack, you seem to have a lot of insight into my feelings about Jack."

"Some," he responded cautiously.

Having had her fun with the seductive game earlier, Samantha wanted some real answers, so she pressed, "So maybe you have some insight into Jack's feelings for me."

Jack looked at her with curiosity as she continued, "One thing that has always perplexed me is why? Not why he kills, but why he wants me. Clearly he has money and is a genius, so one possibility was that he was unattractive. But lately I've wondered, what if he were handsome and charming like you? Why does Jack really want me?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Jack questioned hesitantly. He could say so much and was afraid of saying too much.

"Because-" Samantha began then trailed ogg. If she got him to really talk to her it was taking another step towards the edge, but she had to know. "Jack is the most important person in my life and I don't understand him. I want to understand him. I need to know, Jack. Tell me."

Lighting a cigarette, Jack exhaled thoughtfully, "Truthfully? Or psychobabble that's agency acceptable?"

"Tell me the truth Jack, whatever it may be," Samantha prompted.

"Jack is one of the loneliest people on the face of the earth. The drive to kill was always there, but when he met you he felt like for the first time in his life he wasn't alone. I- he craved you and everything about you, no detail was too small or mundane."

"So it's love?" she asked.

"No," Jack shook his head. Then amended, "It is love, but it goes far beyond that. Imagine loving someone so completely that you want to devote your entire existence to that person. Consider the depths of emotion required to do what he does. You're his first and last thought every day."

"Just like he's mine," Samantha interjected, gazing into Jack's eyes.

His dark eyes glistened with unshed tears and Samantha found herself considering what his life was like. Before, she'd considered the voyeuristic aspect of his watching her, but never the poignancy and longing which governed his entire existence. Her own eyes became watery as she admitted to herself that she had always felt that way herself, but had been too scared to admit it.

"I'm sure not the same way," Jack countered, his voice raw and aching.

"Well I don't sit around thinking about killing people," she nodded.

Annoyed, Jack snapped, "Do you think that's all I sit around doing each day!"

Samantha paused and realized the slip from he to I was accidental and he'd been too upset to notice. Ignoring it she pressed, "Then what does he think about all day? His killing intrigues me and occasionally, I wonder what it would be like to cross over into his world. But, all I have to go on is what Jack shows me. How can I know there's more to him than that if he doesn't show me differently?"

"Maybe he assumes you think the same things?" Jack suggested. "What do you think about doing with Jack?"

Samantha felt very aware of Jack's eyes on her and she decided to take another step towards the edge. "I find myself thinking every time when I eat about what Jack eats. When I listen to music or watch a movie, I wonder what he likes. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to feel his arms around me just once."

Meeting his gaze she murmured, "I wonder if it will burn when he kisses me."

The air crackled with tension before the space between them closed and their lips met.

Jack's mind reeled as Samantha's lips met his. Her admission of being attracted to Jack and the feel of her mouth on his was everything he wanted, but he felt a little disturbed by her kissing him so enthusiastically not knowing who he really was. Samantha was his and he wanted her, but it would be forever, not merely to scratch an itch, Jack decided pulling his mouth from hers.

Samantha felt disappointed when Jack pulled back but knew why he had. As much fun as she'd had playing with him, it was time to stop playing games. Moving closer she wrapped her arms around him and gazed at him intently.

"Well, now I know. It does burn," she murmured softly.

Understanding dawned across Jack's face and he demanded hoarsely, "How long have you-"

Placing her mouth over his, Samantha silenced him then whispered against his mouth, "Last night you fell asleep and I saw the screen."

"You didn't turn me in," Jack stated incredulously.

"No, Jack," Samantha shook her head. "I wouldn't have turned you in but I needed a little time to be sure."

Jack's arms wrapped around Samantha like iron and he growled against her mouth, "And what are you sure of?"

"Us," she breathed softly and met his kiss.

Jack plundered Samantha's mouth as he held her tightly. After several moments he released her from his arms and stood up. When he extended his hand to Samantha, she knew where they were heading and trembling she took his hand and stood up. Unsteady on her feet from desire and nervousness, Samantha clung to Jack as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom in the suite.

As Jack lowered Samantha onto the bed and she fumbled awkwardly with her dress to try and get it out of the way. Emotion and desire had taken Samantha's mind past logic and coordination. Only slightly more in control, Jack eased her out of her dress and trailed kisses along the sensitive flesh at the edge of Samantha's bra. With a whimper she arched against his mouth and tried to increase the contact between their bodies.

Jack's hands moved to the clasp of Samantha's bra and freed her breasts. When his mouth moved over one swollen peak she cried out as her need grew more urgent. Jack's fingers caught her pantyhose and panties at the waist and he pulled them off and let them fall to the floor. When he moved back to remove his clothes, Samantha watched him. Even through her desire she felt a sense of irony at being naked before him while he was fully clothed. Their entire relationship, every facet of her being had been splayed before him as he watched. Now as he disrobed, she felt a sense of satisfaction having Jack exposed to her in turn, at last.

Even naked, Jack had an aura of power about him and Samantha felt a surge of desire as he joined her on the bed again. Jack brought his hand between her legs and teased her gently. Samantha enjoyed the caress but was impatient to feel him inside her. Wrapping her hand around his shaft she was pleased to feel it hard and straining against her hand.

Unable to bear waiting a moment longer, she pleaded, "Jack, love me. Please give me all of you."

Almost painfully hard, Jack moved over Samantha and slowly pushed inside her. Both of them moaned as they joined, in the wet velvet embrace. Their movements were slow and profound as they clung to one another, shaken to their cores by their mating which had been so long in the making. Samantha thrashed desperately under Jack and half sobbed as her first climax seized her. Jack kissed her and murmured soothingly as she keened against his mouth.

"Christ, Samantha," Jack panted against her mouth, in a hoarsely reverent tone.

Her fingers moved reflexively against his back, lightly scratching Jack as they moved together. Gradually their coupling increased in tempo as the intensity overwhelmed them both. All rational thought fell away as they moved in rapid unison to a shattering crescendo which tore almost savage cries from their throats. Gasping for breath the couple remained locked. Their mating having spent them both so completely, they remained limp in their embrace. Still shaking, Jack raised himself up slightly and kissed Samantha tenderly. Gazing at Jack, Samantha smiled dazedly and brushed his hair from his face.

Without thought or plan, Samantha confessed in a heartfelt voice, "I love you, Jack."

"Samantha!" Jack exclaimed and kissed her.

His eyes were glittering with tears and Samantha realized as she felt moisture on her cheek she was also crying. Jack kissed her tears and savored them. Heaven only knew he'd probably shed many for her over the years.

In the next moment, Jack shattered the last of her reserve as he whispered, "I love you so very much."

Samantha quivered and wept as Jack kissed her. As they kissed she felt his tears mingle with her own and felt a sense of euphoria as years of pent up emotion where released.

Neither Jack nor Samantha spoke another word as they made love again, every breath and moan expressed volumes as they moved. Samantha and Jack began a new life and created new games together. In time she would learn not only to kill along with Jack, but to revell in it. The rest of the world no longer mattered to Samantha, she was in Jack's world and that was the happiest place to be.


End file.
